1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a direct digital recording unit. More specifically, a system and method for direct digital recording of input media such as audio, video, and/or images for easy access and editing are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital photography and video recording have gained popularity amongst both the professional and the consumer markets. The process typically entails capturing audio, video, and/or images (or “input media”) using a capture unit of a capture and store system. Examples of capture and store systems include analog or digital camcorders and digital cameras. The capture unit typically converts the received analog signals into digital data and optionally compresses the digital data. After the capture of the signals, the digital data, either compressed or uncompressed, is stored in a storage media contained in a storage unit. The storage media can be a small temporary storage media that is integral with the capture unit. Alternatively, the storage media may be external to the capture unit that typically has a larger storage capacity. In either scenario, the storage unit is generally removable or detachable from the capture unit or at least the storage media itself is removable or detachable from the storage unit.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a capture system 50 for capturing and storing conventional input media, i.e., analog or digital audio and/or video and/or digital image. As shown, the input media capture system 50 includes a capture unit 52, a storage unit 54, and a review, edit, archive, and/or print unit 56. The capture system 50 may also include one or more analog audio/video interfaces (not shown), digital video interfaces (not shown) such as IEEE1394/Firewire ports, and/or computer interfaces (not shown) such as USB and IEEE1394/Firewire ports. Such interfaces allow the stored data to be downloaded, reviewed, edited, archived, and/or printed as desired by the end user such as to a person computer (PC) or a standalone unit.
Generally, the end user causes the capture system 50 to capture the input media which is then stored as media data into the storage media by the capture and store system. In order to access and/or manipulate the data, the end user typically must remove the storage media from the storage unit and insert or otherwise connect the storage media to the computer in order to access and/or manipulate the media data. Alternatively, the end user may connect the storage unit or the capture and store system itself to the computer such as via one or more of the interface ports and corresponding interface ports on the computer in order to access and/or manipulate the data. Generally, the end user desires access to and manipulation of the data for purposes of archiving, editing, reviewing and/or printing.
However, because conventional storage media for the storage unit that is integral with the capture unit generally has relatively small storage capacity, the end user must swap in and out the storage media, bring the storage media to a computer and perform a re-capture process using the computer in order to access and manipulate the data as described above. In addition, the data stored in the storage media may not be readily accessible via computer interfaces because the file format for the storage media may not be recognizable by computer. In this case, the end user must recapture the data to a computer recognizable format, typically at the same speed as for the original capture. Thus, for example, a 2-hour video would take approximately 2 hours to play back on the computer in order for the data to be converted into a computer recognizable format.
Thus, what is desired are a system and method for direct digital recording of audio, video, and/or images for easy access and editing, such as on a personal computer.